The Secret Ingredient
by CommanderCorson
Summary: While spending the day baking together, MC and Natsuki grow closer to one another. Learning more about what makes the other person in their life who they are, discovering ways that they can help the people that they love, and overcoming the hardships in their lives. All the while letting their relationship blossom into something precious. [Disclaimer: Includes lewd content.]
1. The Most Important Meal

Natsuki trotted along the path to MC's house, following the map her phone provided after inputting the address MC had texted her the night before.

Stopping at a crosswalk, Natsuki closed out of the guide app momentarily so she could message MC. "Be there in fiveish minutes." She wrote out before adding a smiling cupcake emoji and hitting send.

Noticing that the light had turned green, Natsuki put her phone back down to her side and crossed the street. While she did so, she hoped that MC didn't think she was childish for using so many emojis when they texted each other.

Once she had crossed the street, Natsuki felt her phone vibrate in her hand. Excitedly bringing the device up to her face, she read MC's text. "Happy to hear it. I just finished setting everything up, I'm looking forward to baking together."

After reading his message, Natsuki smiled to herself as she held the phone to her chest and skipped in place slightly. "He's looking forward to it." She whispered to herself.

Ceasing her skipping once she remembered she was out in public, embarrassment graced her face as she looked around to make sure no one saw her jubilant display.

Shaking her head to wipe away the blush that had formed on her cheeks, Natsuki opened the map app again and continued her way to MC's home.

...

"You have arrived at your destination." Natsuki heard the artificial feminine voice of her phone call out to her. Exiting the app so she could save data, Natsuki looked through the gaps between the white fence posts of MC's house.

She let out a gasp of amazement as her eyes scanned across the multitude of colorful flowers in the impressive garden out front.

Walking past the well manicured bushes in front of the fence, Natsuki opened the gate and walked through before closing it. Crouching down, she took in the wonderful scent of the purple flowers next to the walkway to MC's front door.

Standing back upright, Natsuki glanced towards the door. Breathing out as she adjusted her frilly, pink skirt. Natsuki could feel her heartbeat hasen with each step she took, until she stood right in front of the brown door.

As she began to reach out to press the doorbell to signify her arrival, Natsuki froze in place. Feeling a little antsy at the prospect of seeing MC outside of school for the first time, and especially being alone with him at his house, she decided it was wise to make sure she looked good before heading inside.

Turning the front camera on, Natsuki then placed her phone on the ledge of the small porch she stood under. Moving her purse strap over her head and then placing the bag next to her phone, she began to look herself over. She made sure that both her hair and the red ribbons that were interwoven within it were straight. Natsuki then took a look at her shirt, just to see if she had anything on the pure white piece of fabric, other than the little pink cat on the left side of her chest, of course. Double checking her skirt again, the frills all looked perfect.

Content that she was presentable, Natsuki reached out to pick her phone back up, before stopping as she moved her hand back. Running a finger along one of the black straps that ran past her collarbone and beyond her shoulder, Natsuki pulled a bit of the elastic up from off of her skin and let it snap back gently.

The words her father used to describe girls that showed too much skin in his eyes ran through her mind. "Maybe... Maybe I should go home and change..." Natsuki despondently said to herself quietly. "Papa won't be home until tomorrow night, after all..."

Picking her phone back up from the ledge and putting her purse back over her shoulder, Natsuki prepared to text MC to let him know she'd be late.

But before she even typed a single letter, Natsuki's eyes rested on the most recent message MC sent her. "He's looking forward to this." She said aloud to reassure herself. "MC isn't like Papa."

With a rapid movement of her fingers, Natsuki typed out a quick text to inform MC that she was outside his front door.

Without any delay, the brown door that Natsuki had been standing out in front of for the past several minutes had opened.

Looking up at the 185cm (6ft) tall giant, who's smile widened considerably at the sight of her. Natsuki grinned back at him before she broke the silence. "Sup?"

...

"Hello, Natsuki. It's good to see you." MC happily said as he returned her greeting.

Briefly looking her over as he motioned for her to come inside, he offered her a simple compliment. "That's a very pretty outfit."

Tugging at the strap of her handbag nervously, Natsuki hid her blush as she faced away from him as she removed her shoes. "O-Oh, yeah? This is just something I threw together before coming over."

Spinning back around to face MC, Natsuki's eyes made their way from his blue jeans all the way up to the black collared shirt he was wearing. Natsuki's gaze only briefly rested on his forearms, their powerful muscles barely contained by the short sleeves of his shirt.

Looking off to the side at nothing in particular, Natsuki waited for MC to say something before she decided to finally fill the lull in the conversation. "Jeez, don't make it feel so awkward already!" Looking back at the outline of his chest muscles under his shirt, Natsuki could feel her body getting hot. "It's gonna be a long day, so don't be weird just because you're not used to seeing me outside of school."

MC chuckled as he walked past Natsuki so he could show her to the kitchen. "Fair enough, but I would like to get used to seeing you outside of school." He looked back at her momentarily. "If you'd like to, that is."

Meeting his eyes, Natsuki tugged at her purse strap. "I'll... um... I'll let you know." Seeing that MC was happy that she'd consider his offer, he turned his neck back around so he could see where he was going. As he did so, Natsuki took a quick look down towards the back of his pants. "He's even muscular down there..." She breathed out in amazement.

"Hmm?" MC said as he stopped and turned back around. "What was that, Natsuki?"

"Buh-" Flustered, a small blush formed on her cheeks. "N-Nothing! Can't a girl make a comment to herself every so often!?" She demanded an answer as she put her hands on her hips.

MC shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose so."

As they continued to walk, Natsuki caught a whiff of something that smelled really good. The thought of food, any food. Made her stomach growl loudly, causing her to bring her hands up to her belly so try and muffle the noise.

Finally entering the kitchen, MC chuckled again. "Y'know, Natsuki. I'm really glad that you decided to come over early. But you didn't need to skip breakfast."

At his comment, Natsuki stopped in her tracks as she held her stomach tighter. "Yeah..." She said quietly. Speaking a bit louder, she continued. "But... Well, you said you were really looking forward to this. So I didn't want to make you wait!"

Delighted to hear that she came early on his behalf, MC walked over to the kitchen table and pulled a chair out, looking over at her with an expectant look on his face.

Natsuki looked over at him quizzically, wondering what he could possibly want.

With silence filling the room for a brief period, MC motioned down towards the chair for Natsuki to sit down on it.

"Oh!" No one had ever held a chair out for her before, Papa had always just told her to sit down. "Right." She continued as she walked over to him.

Natsuki gazed down at the chair and then up towards MC. "You better not pull it out when I try and sit down!"

MC's expression was a mixture of shock, concern, and even a bit of hurt. "I would never do something that horrible."

Feeling a little bad for even suggesting that he'd do such a thing. Natsuki wordlessly hung her purse across the back of the chair, MC moving his hands for a moment so she could do so, and then sitting down with a barely audible plop.

Natsuki felt her chair lift up from underneath her as MC gently slid her seat up to the table. Looking over to him as he walked over to the kitchen counter, Natsuki wanted to get the guilty feelings off her chest. "I'm sorry!"

Her sudden proclamation caused MC to turn around at look at her, confused. "I shouldn't have said that you'd pull the chair out from under me. You're a really nice guy." Unable to look him in the eyes while she both apologized and complimented him, she crossed her arms. "But don't let that go to your head! Got it!?"

Smiling after she said her piece, MC continued his path to the kitchen counter and picked up a tray with a large glass cover on it.

Unable to discern what was inside, due to what looked like steam trapped inside the dome, Natsuki's eyes just followed the tray as MC placed it down in front of her.

Lifting the cover up, the steam passed by her face and the source of the scent from earlier revealed itself.

Resting on top of a pale blue plate were two perfect domes that were covered in a thick yellow sauce, each sitting on top of a piece of meat that sat upon a circular slice of bread.

Not even waiting for MC to explain what it was, Natsuki picked up the knife and fork that were next to the plate and cut into one of the domes. As her knife sliced through the breakfast he had made her like it was made of air, Natsuki could see what the domes were made out of. "Eggs?" She asked while she watched the yolk run out of the cut she made.

"Exactly!" MC energetically said as Natsuki finished cutting through the rest of it and brought a piece up to her mouth. "Those are eggs Benedict. Despite the name, some say it's the queen of breakfast!"

Placing the fork full of food into her mouth, Natsuki's eyes gleamed like jewels as the flavors of the food washed over her.

Quickly slicing another piece off, MC began to explain each part of the dish. "The bread at the bottom is an English muffin, and on top of that is a slice of thick cut bacon." MC smiled as he watched her continue to enjoy the breakfast he made for her. "Then above that is a poached egg covered in hollandaise sauce, one of the Mother Sauces." MC educated before he remembered something. "Oh, and I put a little parsley on top as a garnish."

As Natsuki ate, she felt a variety of emotions, gratitude chief among them. The poached egg melted on her tongue as the hollandaise sauce provided a refined acidity. The bacon was perfectly crisp, and the English muffin was even slightly sweet. Natsuki couldn't remember the last time she had eaten this well, if she had ever eaten this well.

"Ah!" MC began to say as he walked over to a kitchen cabinet. "I stopped by St. Gentleman's this morning and picked up a baguette, let me cut you off a few pieces so you can mop up some of the egg yolk."

Finishing the first eggs Benedict, Natsuki looked down at her plate. Feeling food, actual substantial food fill her belly for the first time in ages. Natsuki could feel tears begin to well up in her eyes. "Why...?"

Looking over to her as he held a long loaf of bread in his hand, MC waited for her to elaborate while he set it down on a cutting board.

"Why are you... being so nice to me?" Natsuki asked, doing her best to not break down into tears in front of the only other person in the house.

Cutting three slices of bread off the long baguette for her before he returned the loaf to the cupboard, MC began to walk over to her with the fresh pieces of bread. "Well, I had the privilege of getting to enjoy your baking during my first day at the Literature Club." MC placed the bread onto her plate delicately. "So I thought it was only fair to show you my love of cooking."

"That's not what I meant." Natsuki replied as she put her utensils down and put her hands below the table, tightly holding her skirt in an attempt to hide the fact that she was shaking. "You read manga with me... you like my poems..." Feeling her tears begin to fall down her cheeks, Natsuki turned her head away from MC completely. "You... You actually take me seriously. You don't patronize me!"

Natsuki heard MC pull out the chair next to her and sit down, and she tensed up slightly as she felt MC place his large and strong hand on her little shoulder. For a moment, just a moment she felt like she was back home. But when she turned her head to look at who the hand belonged to, she didn't see the angry face of her face. Rather, she saw the compassionate and handsome face of the first person in her life to really treat her with dignity.

Tenderly holding her shoulder, MC smiled brightly at her as he wiped away her tears with his free hand. "It's because you deserve to be treated like this, Natsuki. Kindness is something that everyone deserves."

Natsuki just blubbered a bit at his response, still taken aback by his warmth.

Letting go of her shoulder, MC stood back up. "Here, I'm gonna go get our aprons out of the dryer. Please, feel free to finish your breakfast if you'd like."

Nodding in response, Natsuki picked her utensils back up. But before she began eating, MC placed an empty glass and a large bottle of pink liquid in front of her.

Filling the glass for her, MC looked into her eyes. "I saw you drinking a strawberry milk at club the other day. So I thought..." He shrugged his shoulders after filling the glass up and placing the jug onto the table. "Maybe you'd like some with breakfast. I picked the strawberries from the garden this morning."

Wrapping her hands around the cool glass of liquid, Natsuki felt happier and happier with each passing moment. "Thank you..." Was all she managed to say, still feeling a little flustered from crying earlier.

Nodding to her in response, MC left the kitchen to gather their aprons.

Alone, Natsuki looked back down at the breakfast that MC so kindly made for her and felt herself thinking back to her past breakfast mornings. She thought about the breakfasts Papa used to make for her, then when he started to just leave bagged snacks out for her in the morning.

She felt her grip around the utensils loosen as she thought about how he eventually began to only give her a few coins to buy breakfast with. Then her knife and fork fell onto the table, feeling the pain of neglect, tears began to fall down onto the plate as she thought about how he hadn't done anything to provide her with a decent breakfast for years now.

Hearing a dryer door close snapped Natsuki back into the present. Drying her tears on a napkin, she looked down at the complete breakfast that MC had made her, listening to him happily whistle from the other room. Natsuki placed her hand on the shoulder that MC had so delicately and lovingly caressed.

Feeling a smile tug at her lips, Natsuki could feel tears begin to well up from within her again. But this time they were tears of happiness. Glancing back at MC moving throughout the house with two aprons in his arms, her grin spread throughout her entire face while she contentedly whispered to herself. "He really isn't anything like Papa."


	2. Cute

Having finished her breakfast, Natsuki got up from her seat and made her way over to the sink with her dirty dishes.

"Wow, you must have been really hungry." She heard MC say as he entered the room with the two aprons they would be wearing while they baked. "You completely cleaned your plate."

"Oh..." Natsuki looked down at the piece of pale blue ceramic in her hand, there wasn't even a single crumb left on the plate. "Well, yeah! I mean..." Natsuki looked over at the drying cooking utensils in the drain rack next to the sink. "You worked really hard to make me something this tasty, so it only makes sense that I'd eat every last bit of it."

As MC began to walk over to take over Natsuki's cleaning of the dishes, she shook her head towards him. "I've got this, it's the least I can do, after all." She told him as she turned the water on. "And I meant what I said, it really was delicious."

While Natsuki ran water over the plate and filled her glass up a few times with water to adequately clean it out, MC leaned against the kitchen counter. "Well, if you think that was tasty, then dinner is gonna blow you away."

Natsuki didn't move, she simply let the water run over her hands as she attempted to process what MC had just said. "You're gonna make... dinner too...?"

"Of course!" MC instantly responded. "I thought that since we're going to bake cupcakes together, that we may as well cook something for dinner together, too!"

Natsuki just continued to stare at MC as the water kept running over her hands.

"Oh! Um..." MC rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "I didn't mean to make it awkward for you, Natsuki. I'm sorry if I was being presumptuous." He let his arm fall back to his side. "If you can't stay, I understa-"

"No!" Natsuki yelled out. "It's not that, I'd love to have dinner with you. It's ju-" Her words got caught in her throat. "I mean, I wouldn't LOVE to... but..." Feeling herself continuing to grow more and more flustered as MC just stood there and smiled at her genuinely, Natsuki was fed up with the conversation. "Shut up, I'll think it over! Let's just start baking!"

"Okie Dokie." MC responded as he stood back up straight. "What would you like to make first?"

"Whattaya mean?" Natsuki asked.

"I thought we'd make a day of it." MC answered. "It isn't even ten o'clock yet so we've got plenty of time to bake. So I got a bunch of different ingredients to not only make the cupcakes, but to make all sorts of different flavors and even other pastries. Like..." MC paused to think for a second. "Cinnamon buns, or something. I know Sayori really likes those." Putting his head through the top loop of his apron and then turning his head to look at Natsuki. "What's your favorite pastry, Natsuki?"

Thinking back to happier times with her Papa, she remembered when he took her to a French bakery back when she was little. "Napoleon..." She muttered as she reminisced.

"The general?" MC asked, perplexed by her answer.

"No, you dummy." Natsuki replied, putting her hands on her hips. "It's a French pastry. It's proper name is mille-feuille." She looked past MC and towards all of the ingredients he had bought. "But don't even think about trying to make it, it's too hard to-"

"Oh! I've had that before at St. Gentleman's." MC interrupted as he remembered the pastry Natsuki was referring to. "If it's hard to make, then let's work together and make it!"

Seeing that MC was all fired up to try and make something so advanced from scratch, Natsuki crossed her arms. "F-Fine, but don't blame me if you mess up and it tastes like crap!"

"Don't worry, I won't." MC said, turning his back towards Natsuki and holding out the two back strings of his apron in her direction. "Do you mind tying my apron, Natsuki?"

"M-Me?!" Natsuki asked flustered. "Just do it yourself!"

"Sorry... I... um..." MC cleared his throat. "I've never been too good at tying things behind my back."

"Oh..." Natsuki muttered out. "F-Fine, but just this once! You better learn how to do this yourself, eventually!"

Walking over to him, Natsuki brought her hands up to take the strings from MC. But before she did, she looked at his hands and up his arms. Feeling a blush go across her face as she admired his muscles, she took the white strings from his hands, lightly brushing them with her own.

As she tied the string tightly behind his back, her palms came in contact with his lower back. Curious, she brought her hand up to his body and traced the outline of his muscles that she felt under his black shirt. To Natsuki, MC's muscles felt as hard as steel.

As MC began to turn his head, Natsuki pulled her hands back. "I'm done!" She shouted. "Geez, you should be embarrassed that you can't tie your own apron."

Shrugging his broad shoulders, MC agreed. "Fair enough, maybe you can teach me later."

Putting her own apron over her head, and then easily tying it behind her back, Natsuki scoffed slightly. "That's not something I should need to teach you. Besides, I'll already be teaching you a lot today. So count yourself lucky!"

"I already do." MC smiled as he nodded down at her.

Feeling her face redden, Natsuki quickly walked past him and towards all the ingredients. "W-Whatever! Let's just start baking!"

...

"Alright!" Natsuki began. "If you're really seriously about making mille-feuille, then I need you to start with the puff pastry."

"Sure." MC agreed.

Natsuki looked back at him. "You're... really gonna listen to me...?"

"Of course." MC said as he opened a bag of flour. "Why wouldn't I listen to you, Natsuki? You're my friend."

Feeling a lightness in her chest that she experienced whenever she saw MC, Natsuki's only response to his words was to run her fingers through her hair and tuck some of it behind her ear.

"And besides." MC began. "You're the expert here, after all."

Feeling her confidence return at his compliment, Natsuki puffed her chest out with pride. "You're damn right, I'm the expert." Looking around the kitchen, she glanced back at MC. "Now, where are your pots and pans?"

"They're down here." MC responded, bending down to grab the handle of one of the lower cabinets.

"I'll get them." Natsuki said, moving to open the cabinet as well.

Natsuki grabbed the cabinet handle first, with MC's palm quickly overlapped her tiny hand. Feeling his large hand on her own, Natsuki froze in shock.

"Oh!" MC let out as he retracted his hand. "Sorry about that."

Still a bit taken aback by what had just happened, Natsuki felt her hand that MC had just touched. "N-No problem. You can get the pans if you want."

Nodding in response, MC opened the cabinet and took out several differently sized pots and pans.

Still rubbing her hand, Natsuki looked down at her wrist and thought about all the times Papa had grabbed her by it. Looking back at MC as he placed the cookware around the kitchen, she thought about how strong he is, but also how gentle he was.

"Hey, MC?" Natsuki suddenly said.

"Yes, Natsuki?" MC turned to face her. "What is it?"

"Have you ever..." Natsuki avoided looking into his eyes as she made the attempt to continue to ask her question. "H-Hit anyone?"

Perplexed by her question, MC tilted his head to the side, but still decided to answer. "No, of course not." MC then leaned back as he thought for a moment. "I mean, I used to box and spar with other guys. But I've never been in an actual fight. And I've certainly never hurt anyone in anger." Waiting for her to respond, he continued. "Why do you ask?"

"N-No reason." Natsuki responded. But feeling that her answer wouldn't keep MC from digging deeper, she elaborated. "It's just that you're so strong. I'd have thought that a guy like you would be an ass kicker... or something."

Laughing at the last part of her answer, MC flexed his muscles. "Don't worry, Natsuki. I'm a lover not a fighter."

"W-What?!" Natsuki blurted out, with a face as red as her hair ribbons. "Gross! Don't put that..." She began to trail off as she briefly fantasised about that scenario. "Image in my head."

"Sorry." MC held his hands up placatingly. "My point is that I would never hurt another person unless it was to protect someone I love." Turning back around to continue sorting everything on the kitchen counter, MC asked Natsuki a question. "How about you? You been in many fights?"

Surprised by his question, Natsuki nursed the side of her ribs and winced slightly. "No, don't ask me something so stupid."

"How's that a stupid question?" MC asked. "You asked me."

"You know exactly why!" Natsuki shouted out. "You're so big and strong and hand-" Natsuki's eyes darted up to MC's face and then over to the sink. "Handy." Holding her arms to her sides, she dismissed his question. "Everyone sees me as just a... just a..." She swallowed as she tried to get her words out. "A weakling! You happy?! People see me as just some little midget that can't take care of herself!"

Lowering her head to look at the floor, Natsuki felt as if she was about to burst into tears. "I'm just..." Her Papa's words echoed in her mind. "A weak little thing..."

Tearing her apron off and throwing it over the back of one of the chairs at the kitchen table, she walked out of the kitchen. "I'm going home!"

"Natsuki!" MC called out, removing his apron as well and tossing it onto the kitchen table.

As MC followed after Natsuki, he saw her turn into his living room. Entering the room after her, MC could see that she was extremely upset.

Standing in front of the couch, Natsuki looked around the room for the route to the front door, but saw that the only way out of the room was past MC. "Get out of my way!" She blubbered out, trying to hold back her tears.

"Hey... Hey, talk to me." MC placatingly requested. "Tell me what's wrong, please."

"It... It's just..." Natsuki began to breakdown and freely cry in front of MC. "No one takes me seriously!" She held herself as she began to shake. "Everyone just calls me cute, or ignores me. Or they just call me a... bitch." Thinking briefly, she gazed over at MC. "And they're right! I'm weak! I'm a bitch! I'm mean to everyone!"

Grabbing ahold of the ribbons and accessories in her hair, Natsuki ripped them out and threw them on the floor. "I like cute stuff... and that's the only nice thing people ever say about me... But I... I..." Holding her hands up to her face, Natsuki let out a loud cry as she felt her hot tears all over her hands. "I want to be more than that!"

Pressing her palms back onto her face, Natsuki fell to her knees and continued to sob.

Through slightly parted fingertips, Natsuki watched the floor begin to pool with water as her tears hit the ground. But her crying suddenly paused as she felt powerful arms wrap around her.

Natsuki didn't raise her head or move her hands away from her face. But with her hair a complete mess and her face sticky with tears, she felt a strong hand delicately rub her back as she leaned into a hug.

"You're more than all of that Natsuki." MC whispered to her. "You're more than just what others say about you. You're worth more than just your size, your cuteness, and all that."

As MC held her tighter to his chest, he kept speaking to her. "You always speak your mind, and I really like that about you. And despite what you think, I know how much you care about others."

Hearing this, Natsuki took her hands off her face and wrapped her arms around MC's back, but still didn't look up at him.

"When Yuri claimed she was worthless when we were deciding on festival duties, you were the first one to speak up and console her. You let her know how much she means to you and to all of us, because we're all friends." MC pulled back slightly so he could see Natsuki's face, and while she tried to look away from him, he placed a few gentle fingers on her chin and lifted her face towards his. "I think you're wonderful, Natsuki."

With her eyes red and puffy, tear streaks all over her face, and her hair missing its trademark accessories, she managed a weak, but genuine, smile. "You... You think I'm wonderful?"

Returning her smile, MC moved his hand from her chin and cupped her cheek. "I don't just think you're wonderful, Natsuki. I know you are."

Taking her arms off of his back, and then swiftly wrapping them around the back of his neck as she pulled him into a tight hug, Natsuki sobbed into his chest. "I... I think you're wonderful, too!"


	3. Love Made Visible

Holding one another on the living room floor, MC was the first to break the momentary silence between them. "If you still want to go home, I understa-"

"No!" Natsuki yelled, her voice muffled by MC's chest as she tightened her grip around his body. "I wanna... I want to stay with you."

Touched by her response, MC began to tenderly brush her hair. "That's perfectly fine by me." He whispered.

Leaning into him, Natsuki could hear MC's heartbeat. The rhythm made her relax, and she began to feel herself become less and less tense with each passing moment.

As he held locks of Natsuki's pink hair in his left hand, MC spotted her hair accessories on the floor. Moving his hand off of the back of her head, MC scooped them up. "Here."

"Hmm?" Natsuki distractingly responded, most of her attention dedicated to listening to the sound of his chest.

"Your hair ribbons." MC replied, causing Natsuki to look up from his pectoral muscles and towards his hand.

"Oh... right..." Natsuki muttered out. Reluctantly releasing her arms from around MC, she accepted her ribbons.

While she began to fix her hair and interweave the bright red accessories back into their proper place, MC stood back up.

Natsuki felt herself completely dwarfed by the size of him. Standing side by side, the top of her head didn't even reach his shoulder. But when she was sitting on the ground, he seemed like a titan.

Bending over slightly, MC offered his hand to Natsuki. "Here, let me help you up."

Natsuki hated it when others took pity on her, but there was just something about MC that was different when he was being helpful.

"You're a really genuine guy, you know that?" Natsuki asked as she accepted his outstretched hand.

"What do you mean?" MC questioned, lifting her up to her feet easily.

"Don't worry about it!" She shot out. "Let's just start baking, it's almost eleven o'clock already!"

...

"Alright, so first things first." Natsuki began after they entered the kitchen and put her apron on. "I'll need you to scoop out two cups of flour onto the counter."

"Got it." MC acknowledged, placing his apron over his head and holding the back ties out for Natsuki to secure for him again.

Looking a bit flustered, Natsuki grit her teeth. "Fine, I'll tie your stupid apron again."

Quickly fastening the strings of the apron to his back, Natsuki stepped back with a huff. "But that's the last time, I mean it!"

"Whatever you say." MC responded with a somewhat smug smile.

Before Natsuki could say something about his smug grin, he went over to the counter in the corner of the kitchen between the sink and the oven.

Picking up the already opened bag of flour, MC placed the requisite amount of the contents out on the kitchen countertop. MC then looked over to Natsuki and awaited further instructions.

Walking over to stand next to him, Natsuki lifted up his hand and poured some salt into his palm. "Here, this'll need a few pinches of salt." She said as she placed her fingers into the center of his hand

Glancing up at MC, Natsuki saw that he was smiling down at her, causing her cheeks to adopt rosy tint.

Clearing her throat, Natsuki walked over to the refrigerator and opened the freezer. "A-Anyway, make a little trench in the center of the flour, MC."

Taking a tray of ice cubes out of the freezer, Natsuki walked back over towards MC to get to the sink. "Can you get me a large measuring cup?"

Nodding at her request, MC walked to the other side of the kitchen and opened one of the bottom cabinets. Retrieving a large, glass measuring cup. "Is this big enough?"

"That's perfect." Natsuki responded, twisting the ice cube tray to loosen its contents for easy removal.

After walking back over to her. MC placed the measuring cup down next to her on the counter.

"Thanks." She said, dumping all of the ice cubes into the glass cup. Natsuki then trotted over to the sink and turned the faucet on, letting the water get nice and cool before filling the measuring container up until there was about a single cup of water in it.

Going over to where MC had made a nice trench of flour, Natsuki began pouring a little of the ice water into the center of it.

Sidling up next to her, MC watched as Natsuki placed her fingers into the wet flour and shifted it around a bit before pouring a little more water into it and beginning the process over again.

"Is this how you make dough?" MC asked.

"Yup!" Natsuki replied, pouring the remainder of the water into the flour as a shaggy material began to form. "Can you grab me a plate?"

Kneading the now formed dough into a square, Natsuki lifted it up and placed it onto the plate that MC held out for her.

Heading over to the refrigerator, MC followed Natsuki and opened the door for her.

Putting the dough into the fridge, Natsuki smiled up at MC. "Oh, My. Such a gentleman~" She teased, picking up two sticks of butter after setting down the plate.

MC smiled widely at her comment as he closed the door. "Thank you, Natsuki."

Ignoring the fact that he either didn't get that she was teasing him, or was just too nice to respond to it, Natsuki took a knife out of the rack, along with the cutting board next to it.

Natsuki began cutting the sticks of butter into squares. "I hope you have a rolling pin." She said while bringing the butter squares over to where the two of them had made the dough.

Turning around, Natsuki saw that MC was holding out a long and thick wooden rod towards her.

"There we go!" Natsuki gleefully expressed as she accepted the rolling pin from MC.

Spinning around on her heel to face the counter, Natsuki placed her hand into the bag of open flour next to her. Sprinkling some onto the butter itself, and then taking her flour covered palm and rubbing down the rolling pin with it.

"Alright, muscles." Natsuki said, handing the rolling pin to MC. "This is where you come in."

Natsuki pointed towards the flour covered cubes of butter. "I need you to beat the crap outta this!"

Lifting both of his arms into the air, MC flexed powerfully, the short sleeves of his shirt nearly tearing under his strength. "You can count on me!"

In awe of his muscular arms, Natsuki caught herself staring before she cleared her throat and walked over to the refrigerator. "I'll start on the custard. You just get that butter nice and flat for me, okay?"

Holding his arm out with a thumbs up, MC began applying pressure to the butter with the floured rolling pin.

Taking another small knob of butter from the fridge, a container of milk, as well as four eggs, Natsuki placed her bounty on the kitchen counter before she remembered something. "Oh, yeah! Be sure to put more flour on the rolling pin every... couple of... wacks..."

Natsuki trailed off as she looked over to MC, his well defined back muscles moving underneath his shirt as he effortlessly turned the solid butter into thin sheets. Rubbing her hand where she had felt his body while tying his apron onto him for the first time, she had a desire to feel his body again.

"Don't worry, Natsuki." MC said, breaking her out of her stupor. "I kinda just assumed that, but thanks for telling me."

Looking at his thinly rolled out butter, MC gazed over to Natsuki. "What should I do with this next?"

"Um..." Impressed by MC's strength, it took Natsuki a moment to remember the recipe. "...Oh, yeah!" She called out as it came back to her. "You need to get the dough from the fridge, roll it out to about thirty centimeters (twelve inches), place the butter in the center, and then..."

She paused as she counted the steps on her fingers. "And then pinch the edges of the dough around the butter, flatten it out with the rolling pin, and then fold it into thirds a few times after each roll out."

Standing there silently, MC listened to every word she said. "Wow... You weren't kidding when you said this was advanced."

"Well..." Natsuki looked off to the side. "It's too late to back out now! And I hope you got all that, because I'm not gonna repeat myself!"

"Don't worry, Natsuki." MC replied, tapping the side of his head. "My memory is like a steel trap."

Going over to the refrigerator and retrieving the dough Natsuki had made, MC began his task.

...

Rummaging through the shopping bags that they had moved to the kitchen table, Natsuki retrieved a container of cornstarch and a small bottle of vanilla paste.

Placing her ingredients next to the oven, she went over to the spot on the counter that MC had placed all of the cookware on and grabbed a large saucepan to begin making the custard.

Quickly separating four egg yolks from their whites into a green bowl to her side, Natsuki added a half a cup of cornstarch to the yolks and began whisking it together until a yellow ribbony mixture formed.

Placing the bowl off to the side, Natsuki then poured two cups of milk into the saucepan, followed by a half a cup of sugar and ten milliliters (two teaspoons) of vanilla paste.

Whisking the mixture together, she turned the oven on until the milk was just barely simmering. While it was still hot, she began pouring the hot liquid onto the ribbony egg yolks very slowly, half a cup at a time.

Focused on her baking, Natsuki failed to notice that MC was standing beside her, causing her to jump slightly with an audible yelp.

"Ah!" MC brought his hands out in concern. "I'm sorry, Natsuki. I didn't mean to scare you."

"W-Well you did!" Natsuki looked over to where he had been rolling the puff pastry out. "Where did you..."

"I put it in the refrigerator." He answered while gesturing behind his back with his thumb. "I wondered if you needed any help, so I came on over."

Pouring the remainder of the custard ingredients pack into the saucepan with a loud, "Hmph." Natsuki picked up her whisk, dropped the knob of butter into the pan, and began stirring the soon to be custard together. "I'm fine, MC."

Seeing all the ingredients that were in the bag reminded Natsuki of something. "Hey..." She looked over to MC who had taken off his apron and laid it over a chair at the kitchen table. "I know you said you got all that stuff so we could bake all sorts of things together, but..." She paused for a moment to look back at her forming custard. "But why? I know that the cupcakes are gonna be for the club, but what are we going to do with everything that we make today?

"I'm glad you asked." MC began as he leaned against the counter next to Natsuki. "But let me ask you this first. Do you have any plans for the festival after we read our poems?"

"No... Not, really..." Natsuki despondently said, a bit disappointed that all she really thought about doing was going around and eating at all the food stalls, with what little money she had saved that Papa had dropped into the couch. "Why...?"

"Well..." MC said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I thought that maybe... Since you love baking so much we could sell your pastries at the festival together. It would be a chance to show everyone at school what a pro baker you are." Clearing his throat briefly, MC continued. "I reserved us a spot and everything." He excitedly said. "Just incase you were interested."

Natsuki had stopped stirring the custard about halfway through what he was saying, she only managed to stare back at him.

"I mean, you don't have to decide today." MC clarified. "I know it's sudden and you probably have other plans. Plus, you still have to decide if you even want to stay for dinner."

MC's attention was diverted by the hot pan of custard. "Careful, Natsuki. It's gonna burn!" He said, stepping behind her and taking her small, delicate hand in his strong, rugged palm. Stirring the mixture to keep it from being ruined.

"You... really like spending time with me that much?" She asked, savoring the feeling of their hands together.

"Of course, Natsuki." MC immediately answered. "Spending time with you at club has been the highlight of my entire year so far. If you'd like, I'd love to spend more time together."

Unable to see her face, MC was unaware of just how wide Natsuki's smile was.

"Hey, MC. I've got the custard, you can stop stirring now." Natsuki said.

"Oh, sure." MC complied, releasing her hand.

Natsuki proceeded to turn the oven burner off and remove the whisk from the custard. Sliding her finger against the top of the whisk, she tasted her creation. Happy with how it had come out, she then poured it into the waiting metal bowl next to the stove top.

"Can you get me some plastic wrap, MC? Please?" She requested.

"With pleasure." He responded, sliding the cabinet next to them open and ripping off a piece for her. "Here you go."

"Thank you." She replied, still not facing him.

"Are you alright, Natsuki?" MC asked, concern clear in the tone of his voice. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I'm fine, MC." She answered as she covered the bowl in plastic wrap, pressing it down to the surface of the custard to keep the top of it from developing a skin. "I was just thinking about something I wanted to do."

Before MC had a chance to ask her what it was that she wanted to do, she held her apron strings out towards him. "Can you untie me, MC?"

"Oh... Okay." MC nodded, doing just as she asked and then placing her apron onto the same chair as his was laying upon.

After savoring the feeling of his fingers against her back, Natsuki went over and placed the custard into the refrigerator. She then walked back over to MC and looked up into his auburn eyes.

She had an expression on her face that MC couldn't exactly recognize. "Geez, MC. You've got custard on your face." Natsuki giggled as she pointed at him.

"Huh?" He muttered out as he began to feel his face. "How'd that happen? Did I get it?"

"Not even close." She responded. "Here, lean down and I'll get it."

Doing as she asked, MC leaned down. "Just a little bit closer." Natsuki breathed out.

As he lowered himself a little further, Natsuki stood up on the tips of her toes as she reached out to hold MC's face with both of her hands.

Feeling her small, smooth hands against his cheeks, MC stared into Natsuki's eyes. "Did you ge-"

His question was interrupted as Natsuki pressed her lips to his.

MC was so surprised he was unable to move, the feeling of Natsuki's soft lips on his own, combined with the flavor of the custard on her mouth, sent a warm feeling throughout his entire body.

Breaking from the kiss, MC stood back up straight, while Natsuki just looked up at him with an embarrassed expression.

Wringing her hands together nervously, Natsuki found herself unable to mutter out a response after stealing a kiss. Just grabbing ahold of MC's hands as if to keep him from running away from her if she had done something wrong.

Brushing his fingers against his lips, as if feeling if they were still there after their kiss. MC cleared his throat. "So... um..." He paused as a large grin broke out across his face. "Have you decided if you'd like to stay for dinner?"

Natsuki looked down briefly towards MC's large hand that eclipsed her own. Feeling a grin tug at her lips as she looked back up into his auburn eyes, she smiled wider than she had in years. "I'd love to."

...

Gazing into each other's eyes, MC bent back down towards Natsuki.

Standing as as tall as she could, Natsuki closed her eyes and puckered her lips to eagerly accept the kiss.

Natsuki felt her heart skip a beat as their mouths made contact for the second time. Giving into her desire to feel his body, Natsuki began to run her fingers all over his muscle bound chest and stomach.

MC slid his hands past Natsuki's shoulders, running his fingers down her spine and over the small of her back. Moving his hands over the frills of Natsuki's skirt, MC's palms momentarily cupped Natsuki's behind. She let out a moan as she felt his strong hands on her backside, but before she could reciprocate by grabbing his muscular ass, MC continued to move his hands further down her body.

His continued downward path confused Natsuki, what could MC possibly be interested in even lower down on her body. Natsuki received her answer as MC finally rested his hands below the back of her knees, and before Natsuki had a chance to ask him what he was doing, MC easily picked her up without an ounce of effort.

Shifting his palms from her knees to her thighs, MC held Natsuki at eye level as he turned around and walked over to the kitchen table, setting her down gently on the piece of furniture.

Nearly eye level with him now, Natsuki looked at him with a quizzical expression. "Why'd you put me up here?"

Resting his hands on her thighs as she felt her heartbeat grow faster and faster, MC grinned down at her. "Because the kitchen table is where snacks belong."

Neither of them able to keep a straight face, they both burst out laughing at MC's remark.

"Oh my God!" Natsuki giggled. "How long have you been waiting to use that one?"

"Probably longer than I should admit." MC answered, placing his right hand under Natsuki's chin. Pulling her into another kiss.

A thought suddenly occurring to her, Natsuki spoke up the moment their kiss ended. "Wait... Are you saying I'm a snack because I'm small?" She joked. "Because you better believe that I'm a full course meal!" She shouted confidently, puffing out her chest.

"Oh~" MC replied in a husky tone. "As you saying you want me to eat you up?"

Her entire face turned bright red all the way up to her ears. "I-I... You... That's..." Natsuki found herself at a complete loss for words. So in response all she did was stick her tongue out at MC with a loud, "Thbptttttttt!"

"Natsuki! I can't believe you'd blow raspberries at me." MC gasped in mock offense, taking a step back. "You should really apologize."

"Not gonna happen." Natsuki responded as she crossed her arms.

Sighing, MC scratched his chin as he took a step closer to Natsuki. "In that case..."

In a quick flourish, MC grabbed Natsuki's wrists with both of his hands. As she gasped in surprise, he brought them above her head and lowered her onto the table, her knees hanging off of the piece of furniture.

Gripping Natsuki's wrists with one massive palm, MC moved his free hand to the bottom of her shirt. Lifting up the white piece of fabric, stopping just short of revealing her bra, MC traced around Natsuki's bellybutton with his index finger.

Adopting a mischievous expression, MC looked directly into Natsuki's eyes. "Well... If you won't say you're sorry..." He lowered his head until she could feel his hot breath against her navel. "I guess I'll just have to make you sorry!"

Pressing his lips against Natsuki's stomach, he began to blow onto her midsection.

Natsuki giggled loudly. "MC... S-Stop..."

The feeling of being tickled, combined with the pleasure of MC making such intimate contact with her body was causing Natsuki's mind to go wild. More than that, she could feel herself getting more and more excited as MC kissed her body.

An even deeper blush broke out across her face. "I-I'm sorry... MC..."

Ceasing his raspberry assault on Natsuki, MC planted a kiss on her belly button. Moving up her with more kisses on her stomach, chest, and neck, until finally stopping right at her face. "Apology accepted." He whispered as he proceeded to kiss her deeply.

Their tongues exploring each other's mouths, as they broke contact momentarily to catch their breath, Natsuki looked up at MC with desire in her eyes. "Hey, MC..."

"Yeah?" He breathed out, suckling at her neck as she began to speak.

"That offer you made earlier... Do you... Um..." Natsuki paused to hold back a gasp of pleasure as MC continued to make a hickey on the nape of her neck. "Still want to...?"

Taking his mouth off her neck, MC wore a smug expression while he slid his right hand up Natsuki's skirt. "If I recall correctly, you're the one who called herself a full course meal."

Flustered by his response, Natsuki pouted. "Forget i-"

Letting out a surprised gasp of pleasure, Natsuki's spine curved up off the kitchen table as MC began rubbing her underwear with his middle and ring fingers.

"I promised that I'd always take care of you." MC reassured, rubbing his fingers up and down the spot between Natsuki's thighs. "And I always keep my promises."

Finally releasing her arms from above her, MC slid his left hand down her arm, making contact with the smooth skin of her entire body before going over Natsuki's frilly pink skirt and stopping right at her inner thigh.

Flipping up her skirt, MC was taken aback for a moment. "Wow, I wouldn't have expected that." He muttered out, surprised at the sight of her plain black underwear.

"I-I like my underwear to match!" She embarrassedly spat out, pulling one her black bra straps to emphasize her point. "I would have worn something... cuter... If I knew this was gonna happen..."

"Oh..." MC breathed out. "So now you admit that you're cute."

Annoyed by his teasing, Natsuki began to shout. "That's not what I sai- Ah!" Her yell became one of pleasure as MC began rubbing her again.

"Don't worry, I'm just teasing." He assured as he pulled Natsuki's black panties to the side of her inner thigh, making direct contact with her moist folds.

Slowly running his fingers up and down the slit of her entrance, MC stopped at the top and began massaging the most sensitive part of her body with his thumb.

The sensation made Natsuki's body begin to shake with ecstasy. Using her arms to prop herself up, she tried to push herself closer to MC. The lust for the feeling of his tongue in her mouth driving her forward.

Sensing her desire, MC put his left hand on her back and pulled her closer. Their tongues dancing with one another while MC continued to play with the spot between Natsuki's legs, when they pulled back from each other MC looked down at her orifice as he licked his lips.

Looking back at her for approval, Natsuki eagerly nodded her head for MC to do what they both wanted him to do.

As Natsuki laid down on the table, MC lifted both of her legs up and placed them over his right shoulder, putting his thumb and forefinger between the sides of her underwear. Gingerly sliding them off, MC pulled her panties past her thighs, over her knees, and finally beyond her sock covered feet, gently placing the undergarments onto one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

Winking at her with a smile, MC bent down. Disappearing from Natsuki's vision, his head being obscured by her skirt, she waited expectantly for something to happen.

Not feeling anything, Natsuki began to worry that MC no longer wanted to go ahead with this. "H-Hey..."

But the moment she began to vocalize her concerns, she felt his long and limber tongue make contact with the outer folds of the spot between her legs.

"Fucking, MC! She gasped loudly, her body buckling at the feeling.

Her surprise over with, Natsuki moaned and her toes curled in delight as MC moved Northward. Bringing his mouth to the top of her vagina, suckling at the sensitive nub of flesh. "Mmmm~"

"Ah!" Natsuki cried out in pleasure as MC's tongue entered her body, drawing several kanji letters with his dexterous appendage while she brought her hands up to her head to try and comprehend the incredible satisfaction she was feeling.

"I-I..." Natsuki felt an intense pressure welling up inside her body. "I'm gonna... MC, I'm gonna..." Unable to finish her sentence, she interlocked her legs around MC's head as his mouth covered all of Natsuki's womanhood.

Natsuki's already moist folds became even wetter as she experienced the intense feeling of her first orgasm, her entire body tensing up as the amazing sensation cascaded throughout her entire body from her head to her toes.

Breathing heavily, her body laid on the table, nearly exhausted. Her clothes damp with sweat and other liquids, she happily gazed at MC as he stood back up straight, licking his lips as he began to take a step back.

With sweat caked hair, Natsuki smiled as she wrapped her legs around MC's waist and brought him closer to her. "Where do you think you're going?" She purred. His hard phallus, barely contained by his jeans, rubbing up against the pool of moisture between her legs. "I want more~"


	4. Crème Pâtissière

"...You want more?" MC asked, staring into Natsuki's lust filled eyes.

"Mmhmm~" Natsuki nodded, biting her bottom lip. Her little fang poking out as she continued to grind herself against MC's lower half.

"Well, I..." MC cleared his throat, trying to compose himself as he felt his manhood grow harder and harder as Natsuki continued to rub up against him.

"Wh~at?" Natsuki moaned out, pushing herself up from the table so she could get closer to MC. Tugging at his shirt playfully as she waited for his response.

"I don't have any condoms..." MC embarrassedly answered, looking away from Natsuki's face.

"Oh..." Natsuki muttered out, looking down at MC's increasingly large bulge. "Well..." Natsuki thought about what to say for a moment. "That's okay!"

Turning his head back towards her, MC wore a befuddled expression on his face. "Really? But what abo-"

Interrupting his question, Natsuki pressed a finger up to his mouth. "Modern medicine is fulla tons of wonders, MC. You just let me worry about it."

"Alright." MC replied, taking the hand Natsuki put up to his mouth in his palm. "If you're sure about this, then I trust you."

"H-Huh...?" Natsuki felt a light feeling spread throughout her entire body. "You... you trust... m-me?"

"Implicitly." MC responded, popping Natsuki's thumb into his mouth. His dexterous tongue wrapping itself around her small digit.

"Ah~" Natsuki breathed out in pleasure. "You know, you're really good with your tongue."

Swirling his tongue around her smooth skin one last time, MC removed Natsuki's thumb from his mouth. "Thanks, I've had a lot of practice."

An offended look on her face, MC held his hands up placatingly as he explained further. "Tying cherry stems, that is."

"Oh! Well in that case, I'd kinda like to see that later." Natsuki smiled.

"With pleasure." MC whispered, moving in to kiss her again.

As their mouths made contact, Natsuki moved her hands from his shirt and began trying to undo MC's belt.

Having difficulty with the buckle, Natsuki felt MC chuckle as they continued to make out.

Frustrated, Natsuki broke from the kiss. And with a flustered look on her face, she gently poked at his belt. "If you're gonna laugh, you do it!"

"Fine, fine." MC smiled. Easily unlatching his belt buckle and pulling the long piece of leather out from the loops of his jeans, tossing the object onto one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

Staring at what Natsuki could see of MC's chest under his shirt collar, she began pulling at his shirt again as MC unclasped the button of his pants.

"Hey... Can you... Um..." Natsuki found her request caught in her throat as she kept tugging at MC's shirt.

Knowing what she wanted, MC stepped back slightly and grabbed the bottom of his shirt in his powerful hands, lifting up the piece of black fabric slowly.

As the first part of his upper half became visible, Natsuki let out a quiet gasp. Starring hungrily at his abs, Natsuki felt herself getting more and more excited, rubbing her thighs together to try and satiate her growing arousal.

His chest showing itself as MC proceeded to pull his head through his shirt, Natsuki slid her hand down onto her groin, already plenty moist from MC eating her out earlier.

Delicately pressing her fingers inside of herself to wet them, Natsuki began breathing heavily as she moved her digits around several times before pulling them out of herself. Circling, petting, and fondling the nub of flesh at the top of her organs as she watched MC undress in front of her.

"Enjoying the show?" MC asked, throwing his shirt off to the side of the room as he walked closer to Natsuki again, pressing his hands to her loins in unison with her fingers.

Rather than her usual teasing or a fiery comeback, Natsuki simply nodded her head. "Yeah." She moaned. Taking her hands off of her vagina and caressing MC's muscular body.

She didn't know where to touch first, pressing her left hand against his massive pectoral muscle. Her right hand tracing her fingers over the definition of his abs, she felt as if she was feeling marble.

While she felt MC's chiseled body, he moved his hands away from her loins and began lifting up her white shirt, decorated with pink pastel cuffs at the sleeves, as well as a little pink cat over her left breast.

Begrudgingly moving her hands off of MC's body, Natsuki lifted her arms above her head as he removed her shirt from her body.

Her head free from the white fabric, MC leaned over and delicately put the shirt down on a nearby chair. As he put her shirt down, Natsuki moved her hands down to her skirt and unzipped the garment, lifting herself up off the kitchen table slightly so she could pull the pink and frilly cloth off of her lower body. Removing her socks in the same motion.

Wearing only her black bra, she began to move her hands to unclasp the only remaining thing she had on.

Natsuki gasped as MC grabbed ahold of her arms to cease her motion. "Here, let me." He whispered out in a sultry manner, wearing only his boxers now.

Tenderly running his hands over her arms, MC stopped at the clasp of her bra and easily undid the two hooks.

Standing back up straight, MC watched as Natsuki covered her chest with her right arm as she slid her small bra off of her body.

Tossing the last thing she had on off to the side somewhere, Natsuki held both of her hands against her breasts as she wore a squiggly, embarrassed smile. "W-Well... What do you... What do you think?" She asked, sliding her hands off of her chest and resting them on her lap. Her bare, petite breasts and small, pink nipples present for MC to see.

Returning her smile as he gazed at her body, MC breathed out gently. "Beautiful..."

No one had ever called her that. At his genuine and heartfelt compliment, Natsuki stretched her arms around the back of his neck and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss.

Wrapping one of his arms around her in response, and cupping her small breast in his other palm, MC moved from her lips and began suckling on her neck.

Gasping in pleasure as he sucked at her nape, Natsuki moved her hands to his boxers and tugged at the elastic of the one thing that stood between her and the prize she longed after.

Feeling her fingers pulling at his underwear, MC moves away from her neck and presses his forehead against Natsuki's, removing his boxers in a swift motion and throwing them over his shoulder.

Pulling her head back so she could get a good look at the part of MC's body that he had just unveiled to her, Natsuki gave a long wistful breath at the sight before her.

"W-Wow... That's..." She was slightly intimidated by the sight in front of her, Natsuki had assumed that MC would be big, since the rest of his body was quite large. But never in her wildest dreams did she think he'd be this massive.

"What have you been feeding that thing?" She asks, half joking as she stares directly at the most honest part of MC's body.

Clearing his throat out of embarrassment at her compliment, MC rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm just lucky, I guess."

"Nuh-Uh!" Natsuki responded, leaning forward and taking MC's long, thick rod in her tiny hands. "I'm the lucky one."

"Thanks." MC chucked. "I hope I don't disappoint."

"I don't see how you could." Natsuki replied, returning her attention to MC's phallus, holding her forearm next to the massive piece of meat to accentuate his size.

"Well, I've been kind of flying blind this whole time." MC said, cupping Natsuki's right breast in his palm.

"W-Wait... What?" Natsuki asked, taken aback by his comment, and distracted by her sensitive chest being stimulated.

"I've never done this kind of thing before." MC answered, circling her nipple with his thumb.

"Really?!" Natsuki shouted out, causing MC to pull his hand back from her chest in surprise. Natsuki's eyes were lighting up and she wore an overjoyed expression on her face. "But you're so... so..." Natsuki let a breath out as she stared at MC's muscular chest and impressive package. "I mean, just look at you."

"Y-Yeah." MC simply answered, a blush breaking out on his cheeks. "Thanks."

"So you weren't kidding when you said you tied cherry stems with your tongue." Natsuki guessed.

Nodding his head to confirm her suspicions, Natsuki placed her hands on her hips triumphantly as she was proven right.

"I guess you're just a natural then, well I mean..." She broke off in an embarrassed fashion. "I don't really have anything to compare it to..." She reached out to grasp his hand and she pulled him closer to her. "But you made me feel really, really good when you were rubbing me and lic-" She stopped short of saying the word aloud. "Well... you know. You did it, after all."

Thinking for a moment, Natsuki got quite flustered. "Y-You better be telling the truth about this being your first time too! If I find out you're lying I'll... I'll..."

"Kick my ass?" MC guessed.

"NO!" Natsuki yelled, gripping his hand tightly. "I'd never hurt someone I... someone that I..." Natsuki looked down, not at MC's penis this time, but rather at the floor. "You're my first for so many things MC..."

Before she could continue, MC enveloped Natsuki in his powerful arms. Feeling his warmth spread throughout her entire body.

Gazing longingly into his eyes, she continued. "You... You're the first person to want to bake with me, the first to be kind to me, the first person I... I..."

MC pressed his lips to hers, interrupting her. Feeling herself begin to practically melt from the growing heat between them, MC pulled back from their kiss and after placing his hands on Natsuki's delicate shoulders, looked directly into her eyes. "I love you too, Natsuki."

Natsuki felt her heart skip a beat. "S-Say that again."

"I love you." MC smiled.

"...Again..." Natsuki asked.

"I love you." MC replied again. A smug expression plastering itself over his face, MC moved his hands down from her shoulders and leaned on the table over her. "What about me, Natsuki? Don't I get to hear it?"

Shocked at his request, Natsuki swallowed her nerves and tried to reciprocate his feelings. "Grrr... I l- um... I lo-"

"What's that?" MC held a hand up to his ear to help him hear her.

Angered by that, Natsuki leaned forward and shouted. "I LOVE YOU! Okay?!" MC pulled back as he laughed. "Was that loud enough for you?!" She asked.

"I heard you." MC answered, kissing her again. "And it's more than okay. It's wonderful."

...

Continuing to make out after they confessed their feelings for one another. Natsuki stopped their kissing momentarily to propose something as she laid down onto the kitchen table. "Do you... want to?"

"Absolutely." MC immediately responded.

Looking over her dainty body as he took a deep breath. MC neared the heart of her femininity with his large manhood in hand.

So close, their two organs could feel the heat of one another permeating off of eachother. MC looked back up to Natsuki. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm sure." Natsuki confirmed. "Besides, I'm tougher than I look."

Smiling at her remark, MC nodded.

Staring back down at her entrance, MC gripped himself newfound resolve. Making contact with her lips with his head, he gently moved his hips forward and inserted himself in Natsuki as far as he could go.

Natsuki's body tensed up as she felt every centimeter of MC inside of her, the expression on her face one of stifled pain.

Despite Natsuki's discomfort at taking in MC's length and girth, he couldn't help but savor the surge of pleasure that was overcoming his senses. His consciousness nearly completely overtaken by Natsuki's softness.

Digging her nails into the kitchen table to keep herself from yelling out in pain. An uncomfortable moan, too much for even Natsuki to suppress completely, escapes from her lips

But at the sight of her pained face, MC felt terrible. Noticing barely visible red drops from between her legs. "Natsuki! If this is too much, I can-"

"Shut up!" Natsuki grit out, surprising MC. Before he had a chance to pull out, she wrapped her legs around his ass to lock him in place.

"I'm not a... quitter!" Natsuki breathed out through clenched teeth.

Natsuki looked into his auburn eyes with a fiery glare. "Now, fuck me." She commanded.

Gulping at her orders, MC followed her command and began to thrust his hips slowly.

As MC continued to move inside of her, Natsuki's body relaxed slightly, the feelings of pleasure beginning to overtake those of pain. Her breathing beginning to match the same ragged pattern as his.

Finally beginning to enjoy the act, Natsuki looked up at MC as he held her hips in his hands. "M-MC..." She moaned.

Lowering himself onto her as he continued to pump into her, MC began suckling at her nipples. Her small breasts were nearly able to fit entirely in his mouth as he licked and sucked on the petite orbs of flesh.

The feeling of him on her sensitive nipples made Natsuki roll her head back as the ecstasy of his massive appendage filled her canal.

Grabbing the back of his head to keep herself from flailing around at the intense pleasure, Natsuki managed to collect herself as a wonderful feeling of fullness engulfed her mind. "P-Pick me... Pick me up!"

Wordlessly accepting her request, MC lifted her up to where they were nearly eye level, as he continued to thrust in and out of her.

Gazing into each other eyes longingly, they pressed their lips together with intense passion, the first waves of extreme pleasure pulsed through both of the lovers as they felt themselves getting closer and closer to climax.

For the two of them to be joined like this, their feelings so close... it made both of them glad. To be sharing their first moment together like this was an almost overwhelming feeling.

Natsuki buried her face into MC's shoulder as his thrusts became faster and faster. "I love you... Natsuki..."

"MC... MC...!" He could feel her body tensing. MC was happy that he was able to make her feel good, but as his thoughts became increasingly focused, he could feel himself reaching his limit.

Natsuki bit his shoulder as the feeling of climax cascaded throughout her entire body, every muscle clenching as hard as it possible could. MC's body, the scent and taste of his masculine sweat, and the sound of his breathing filled Natsuki's mind as she felt herself being overcome by desire.

A grunt came from MC, his body being sent into climax as well. He gave three final, and powerful, thrusts into Natsuki, making both of their orgasms even better.

Their bodies were completely soaked with sweat, the scent of their excitement and love completely filling the room, overtaking the scent of flour that had permeated the room before they began.

Still holding Natsuki in his arms, MC gingerly sat onto the ground, feeling himself physically drained from the experience. Laying down on the kitchen floor with what energy he had left, their bodies collapsed in exhaustion, with Natsuki barely staying on top of MC.

MC lifelessly manages to wrap his arms around her limp, sweating body, and for a few minutes they simply laid there, silently savoring the contact with each other while they recovered from the experience.

Pulling her sweat mopped head off of his chest to gaze into his eyes, Natsuki had an expression of pure contentment on her face.

Breathing heavily, MC was the first to speak. "You... You know... You really are tougher than you look."

Natsuki chuckled at his comment, feeling pain from the laughter after just finishing their activity together. Natsuki just gently patted his sweat covered chest in response. "I love you too, MC."

She felt so safe in his arms that she never wanted him to let go of her, but for now, she was perfectly happy to just lay her head against his powerful chest, and rest.


	5. Home Is Wherever I'm With You

Feeling a beam of afternoon light warming her left cheek, Natsuki slowly opened her eyes.

Her vision was slightly obscured by the fluffy, white pillow that her head was laying on. A small pool of drool having moistened the fabric of the pillow case.

Peeling her face from the pillow, Natsuki felt something soft and warm slip down her shoulder. Looking to her side, the olive colored blanket she was under had slid down the top of her body.

Pulling the comfortable blanket back on top of her naked body, Natsuki noticed a glass of water sitting on top of a wooden nightstand to her right. Propping herself up on her elbow, Natsuki reached out and picked up the glass.

Hearing ice cubes clink against the glass, she sat up with her back against the headboard of the bed. After taking a long drink of the ice cold water, Natsuki looked around.

The dimly lit room was illuminated by streaks of sunlight peeking through the shut blinds of a window in front of a work desk at the foot of the bed. As well as a small amount of light coming in through the bottom of a door on the other side of the room.

While she admired the vast collection of books and knick knacks on the shelves against the wall to the right of her, Natsuki heard the door she was just looking at begin to open.

Quickly turning her head to see who the entrant was, Natsuki lit up as the hall illuminated the love of her life in a brilliant ray of light.

"MC!" She happily called out.

"You're up!" He replied, a wide smile on his face as he walked over to her.

The way he looked at her, how genuinely happy he was to see her. No one had ever looked at Natsuki like that.

"Did you sleep well, Natsuki?" He asked, handing her a plate with a square object on top of it.

"Yeah, I did." She responded as she accepted the plate, Natsuki couldn't exactly make out what it was in the dim light of the room.

"Actually, that's the best I've slept in a long time." She said, while MC walked over to the window and pulled open the shades, brightening up the entire room. "Your bed is really comfy..."

Her eyes adjusting to the light, Natsuki let out a quiet gasp as she stared at the beautiful dessert in front of her. "You finished the mille-feuille?" A large smile forming on her face as she spoke.

"Yup!" MC replied, walking back over to her and sitting next to her on the bed. "How did I do?"

Admiring the perfect square of mille-feuille, Natsuki gazed at the layers of pastry and custard. As well as the pure white icing on top, decorated with stripes of brown chocolate that were combed to form a brilliant pattern.

"It looks delicious." She complimented as he held out a fork for her to enjoy the dessert they worked so hard on together. Accepting the utensil, Natsuki saw that MC was only wearing his boxers. "You look pretty tasty too~"

"Oh?" MC breathed out, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. "I did just eat you up about an hour ago." A blush appeared on Natsuki's face as she sliced through the three layers of puff pastry before her. "But I'd love seconds."

As she brought the first bite of dessert to her lips, MC threw the olive blanket over himself as he slid his face in between Natsuki's legs.

"Mmm~" Natsuki moaned out with a mouthful of dessert. The delectable flavors on her tongue combined with the pleasure overtaking her senses as MC began licking the heart of her femininity.

Unable to continue eating sweets as MC began eating her. Natsuki placed the plate of mille-feuille next to her glass of water on the nightstand.

MC's tongue swirled around her clitorus, causing Natsuki to grab ahold of his head under the covers. "H-Hey... Wait, MC... Ah!" She gasped, her head rolling back in ecstasy. "W-Wait..."

Hearing her request, MC stopped running his tongue over the slit of her entrance and poked his head out from under the blanket, the olive green fabric wrapped around his face as he looked up at Natsuki. "Yes, dear?"

Snickering at how he looked and the response he just gave her, Natsuki rested her hands on his head. "We need to finish making the cupcakes for Monday. It's..." She looked over to the clock on MC's shelf. "About a quarter after twelve."

"That's true." MC said, pushing his head out from under the covers and resting his chin on Natsuki's lap. "I suppose we should finish all the desserts now, and we can relax later." Thinking for a moment, MC added a final point. "I mean, we have all of tomorrow to enjoy each other's company."

"Tomorrow?" Natsuki questioned.

"Yeah!" MC eagerly responded as he quickly shot up and kissed Natsuki, before rolling to the side and resting his head on the pillow next to her. "I thought that since you're staying for dinner, I was hoping that you'd also like to stay the night."

"Stay the night...?" Natsuki whispered to herself as she thought. Papa wouldn't be home until about six o'clock tomorrow. Looking back to MC, she swung her leg over his body and sat on top of him. "That sounds great!"

Placing his hands onto her thighs, MC smiled as she straddled him. "Happy to hear it."

Glancing off to the side where she had just been laying, Natsuki saw an outline of sweat. "O-Oh... Sorry, MC..."

"Hmm?" MC followed her line of sight. "Oh, that? Don't worry about it Natsuki, it's no trouble to clean the sheets."

"Would you like to take a shower?" MC asked, beginning to rub her thighs.

Feeling his rough, powerful hands on her smooth legs excited her, but she managed to wrest her mind back to the task at hand. "M-Maybe later, we should finish baking first."

"Sure." MC agreed, easily picking Natsuki up and getting out of bed.

"But first..." He began, delicately placing her down onto the side of the bed. Sliding open the wooden doors, he began moving hangers around. "We'll need to find you something to wear."

"I don't think you'll have anything my size." Natsuki pointed out, picking up her plate of mille-feuille and continuing to eat the delicious pastry.

"True." MC agreed, bobbing his head to the side once to acknowledge her point. "But I think this should work for the time being."

Looking at the shirt MC held in his hand, Natsuki furrowed her brow in anger. "No way. There is absolutely, no way, I'm wearing anything like that! Not in a million years, MC!"

...

After putting on the shirt MC got for her, Natsuki sat at the kitchen table in a huff.

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad." MC cheerfully teased. "I think you look adorable."

Crossing her arms, Natsuki puffed out her cheeks. "Well I do!" The large piece of clothing hanging off her right shoulder.

"Oh, so you do agree with me." MC jokingly interrupted, moving around the kitchen to prepare for their baking.

"No!" Natsuki shot out. "I think it does look bad!" She tugged at the end of the shirt, resting just a little bit above her knees, to emphasize her point.

Looking down at the pink sweatshirt MC had given her, she groaned out the words written on it again. "Major Cutie Reporting For Duty... Why do you even have something like this?"

Hearing him chuckle, Natsuki quickly spun her head around towards him and glared. Holding his hands up in a placating manner, MC smiled at her. "I'm not laughing at you, Natsuki. It's just that was a gift from Sayori, she got it for me as a gag gift when she visited her grandparents up in Hokkaido."

"Oh..." Natsuki breathed out, apparently satisfied with the answer. "But if you think I'll ever wear something like this out with you. You're dead wrong, mister!"

"Nasuki..." MC set down the cold ingredients he removed from the fridge. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Letting a few seconds pass before she answered, she shifted in her chair slightly as she crossed one leg over the other. "...Maybe I am."

"Oh, really?" Leaning over her left shoulder, MC wore a wide smile. "Where would you like to go?"

Natsuki turned her body away from him as she kept her arms crossed. "...A café."

"That sounds lovely, would you like to go there tomorrow?" MC asked.

Turning back towards him a little bit, Natsuki ran her hand over the kitchen table, her fingers sliding over a slight scratch where she had dug her nails into the piece of wooden furniture. "...Yes."

Spinning in her seat to fully face him, Natsuki pulled MC into a deep kiss. Their tongues exploring each other mouths, Natsuki moved back for a moment. "But you better walk me to my house tomorrow morning! I wanna wear something really cute for our first date."

Before he had a chance to tease her for wanting to be cute, she moved in and began kissing him again.

Pulling back for some air, MC grinned. "I thought you hated being called cute."

Blushing, Natsuki moved to whisper into MC's ear. As she tried to speak, her words were caught in her throat as she felt him beginning to suckle on her neck. "I-I don't mind if..."

"Mmhmm?" MC hummed out, listening to Natsuki gasp out in delight as he began sucking on her neck harder.

Feeling herself getting more and more excited, Natsuki was finally able to finish her sentence. "If you... If you call me cute..."

Kissing her nape, MC moved up her slender neck and placed little kisses every couple of centimeters before getting to her cheek and finally placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "With pleasure."

...

"Alright, MC!" Natsuki energetically said as she began preparations for making the cupcakes. "Let's finish all of our baking!"

Shooting air out of his nose as he laughed a little, Natsuki spun around on her bare feet and shot him an angry look. "I'm sorry, it's just that sweatshirt is so..."

"Shut!" Natsuki began as she angrily trotted up to him. "Up!" She finished, standing on her tiptoes to press a finger to his mouth.

Thinking for a moment, Natsuki pulled her finger back and put her hands on her hips. "Where are my clothes, anyway?"

"Oh, right." MC said as he motioned over his shoulder with his thumb. "After I cleaned all our sweat and..." He paused to clear his throat. "Other fluids, I washed and dried our clothes."

Blushing a bit at the mention of their fluids, Natsuki was touched at MC's kind gesture. "Really? That's very swe-" She stopped as her brow furrowed. "You better not have washed them together."

MC shook his head. "No, of course not."

"Okay." She said, taking her hands off her hips. "Then that's really sweet of you, MC."

Turning back to the ingredients, Natsuki's eagerness returned. "Then let's get to baking."

"You got it." MC replied, reaching over to a kitchen chair to grab their aprons.

Natsuki hopped over and swatted at his hand. "Let's not bother with the aprons, I don't care if I get this shirt dirty."

"Alright." MC shrugged. "I can always wash it later, but why can't I wear mine?"

Staring directly at his muscular physique, Natsuki just turned around. "N-No reason, I mean... It'd be silly to get the apron dirty if you're gonna take a shower right after baking."

Glancing behind herself, Natsuki was surprised to see that MC had his hand up to his chin in thought. "Yeah, I suppose that's true."

"I know, right?!" Natsuki blurted out, happy that he bought it.

"But anyway, let's get to baking, MC." Natsuki said, glancing back and forth between all the ingredients and the multitude of different baking pans. "I'm gonna try and make a ton of stuff that I've never made before."

"I've never seen you this eager, Natsuki." MC commented, walking over to stand by her side. "It's really nice to see you're so excited to try new things."

"Of course!" She said as she picked up a bag of flour. "You can't spell pastry without try!"

...

Cupcakes, cookies, muffins, pies, tarts, turnovers, and every other type of pastry the imagination could concoct rested throughout MC's kitchen. Sitting in aluminium pans, each tasty treat was cooling before they were ready to be stored in the refrigerator until the Monday festival.

Wiping a bit of flour off of her cheek, Natsuki proudly looked over the spread of delicious pastries she and MC had made. "And that's that!"

Looking over both Natsuki and himself, MC could easily see that they were both absolutely filthy. Flour, yolk, sugar, bits of eggshell, and every other ingredient they had used stuck to their bodies and what little clothes they both had on. "Want to take a shower while this stuff cools?"

"Sure!" Natsuki happily shouted out, still full of energy from their completed task.

...

"Wow! Your bathroom's massive, MC!" Natsuki pointed out, admiring the room they had both just entered.

"I suppose." MC agreed, opening a closet door and retrieving some towels and washcloths.

Taking off the shirt that MC had given her and tossing it on to the marble bathroom counter. Natsuki then opened the glass shower door and stepped inside, admiring the tile work around her. "Wow..." She breathed out.

Holding her arms out to her sides as far as they could go, she wasn't able to touch either side of the shower. There had to be enough room in there for at least three people her size.

Staring at the shower faucets, she took one in her hand and was about to turn it before she overheard MC speak. "Aren't you gonna let it warm up before you get in?"

"Warm up..." Natsuki said, a slight confusion evident in her voice. "Oh, right!" She shouted as she stepped out of the shower. "Sorry, MC. I... um... I got so caught up in how cool your bathroom is, that I forgot to do that." She laughed to herself.

"...Right." MC said, looping a clean towel through a bar next to the shower door. "You can dry off with this after you're done."

"Feel free to take as long as you'd like." MC held out a washcloth for her. "I'll put the pastries away while you're washing up."

Reaching out for the small towel in MC's hand, Natsuki instead gripped his wrist and attempted to pull him closer.

"What?" MC asked, not moving a centimeter.

"Uwa!" Natsuki blurted out. "Y-You're supposed to come closer when a girl does that... Dummy..."

"Ah, I see." He replied, taking a step closer to Natsuki.

"That's better." She grumpily said, pressing the side of her face against his chest.

Looking up at him, Natsuki placed both of her hands onto MC's pectoral muscles while she rested her chin in between them, gazing up into his auburn eyes. "Y-Y'know... I um..."

"Yes?" MC asked, steam from the hot shower beginning to fill the room.

Clearing her throat, Natsuki started to pull at the elastic of MC's underwear. "I could... use some help... washing my back..."

"Oh..." MC breathed out. "Well we can't be letting you have a dirty back, after all." MC began rubbing her back. "Want me to help?"

"Y-Yeah..." Natsuki replied, sliding her hands underneath the back of his boxers and grabbing ahold of his muscular ass.

"Ladies first." MC offered, motioning towards the shower door.

Simply nodding into his chest, Natsuki turned around and walked into the open shower.

MC quickly removed his underwear and tossed them onto the bathroom countertop, enthusiastically following after Natsuki, and closing the glass door behind them.

...

The sensation of his arms around her as they kissed, the hot water streaming out from the shower and pelting her back, Natsuki felt as if she was in Heaven.

The steam quickly fogged up the glass of the shower, and as they both pulled back from exploring one another's mouths, Natsuki hungrily stared at MC's fully erect member.

Biting her bottom lip, Natsuki held her arms out towards him expectantly.

Confused at first, but quickly realizing what she wanted, MC placed his hands under her arms and picked her up with ease.

Wrapping her arms around the back of his neck and her legs behind his waist, Natsuki smiled embarrassedly. "I... um..."

"What is it?" MC asked, concern clear in his expression and voice. "Is the water too hot?"

"N-No!" Natsuki quickly shot out. "It's perfect... All of this is perfect... I just wanted to tell you something..."

"Of course, go right ahead." MC replied, placing his hands under Natsuki's bottom to hold her easily.

"Well, the way you're holding me just kinda reminded me of..." Natsuki looked over to the now opaque glass. "When you caught me."

"Oh!" MC called out, the memory swiftly coming to him. "Yeah, I guess it does. But wasn't your back to me when you..."

Natsuki nodded. "Y-Yeah... Do you think you could... If you wouldn't mind, that is."

"Oh, of course I don't mind." MC replied, shifting one of his hands to Natsuki's back while she let go of the back of his neck and from around his waist. As he spun her around, MC took careful precaution to not bang her head on the shower wall.

"Like this?" MC asked, Natsuki's back pressing against his chest and her head resting next to his on the nape of his neck. His hands carefully placed on her petite behind.

"Mmhmm." Natsuki moaned. Her heart was beating so fast, and the folds between her legs were getting even wetter.

"You can... lower me a little bit." Natsuki managed to say in between heavy breaths over the anticipation of MC entering her again.

Wordlessly, MC did so, the feeling of his thick head making contact with her outer lips sent electrical impulses throughout Natsuki's body.

Turning her head slightly to the right, Natsuki kissed MC's cheek and proceeded to whisper into his ear. "Stick it in me."

Lowering her further, Natsuki gasped in delight as all of MC's considerable length and girth gifted her with that delightful feeling of fullness.

"Oh, fuck~" Natsuki moaned out, her body being lifted up and down onto MC's cock.

The feeling of his heartbeat against her back, and the sound of his breath in her ear drove her wild. Not to mention the sensation of the shower raining upon her skin. To Natsuki, this was true bliss.

"H-Harder, MC... I want it... I want you to do it harder!" Natsuki managed to request in between the pangs of pleasure emanating from her body.

"With... gusto!" MC complied. Moving his hands from her ass and behind her knees, Natsuki threw her right arm over MC's head to hold on as well.

MC bent backwards a bit at the knees for extra leverage, and after a momentary respite from moving, began thrusting into Natsuki with even more energy than before as her legs dangled in front of her.

"A-Ahh~" Natsuki moaned, speech becoming completely unnecessary as MC proceeded to hit all the right spots.

This had been exactly what she wanted. The steam and the heat from one another's bodies began to coalesce into a warmth of incredible passion as Natsuki felt the pangs of intense pleasure overcoming her senses.

Turning her face to look at MC, Natsuki pressed her cheek against his. "Kiss me! Kiss me, MC!"

Doing what she said without a second through, MC turned his head and pressed his lips to hers, their tongues dancing with one another.

As they kissed, MC fired his essence into her, and Natsuki's entire body trembled from the climax she was experiencing.

Still kissing, and still inside her, MC broke from their kiss with some heavy breaths. "Did you enjo-"

"Hell yeah." Natsuki interrupted. "Can you go anoth-"

"Hell yeah." MC interrupted, tightening his grip around her legs.

...

After they finished enjoying one another's company again, MC remained in the shower with Natsuki for a few minutes before stepping out and grabbing a towel. "That was..." MC had to pause in between attempts to catch his breath as Natsuki tried to pull him back in. "Incredible, but the shower is starting to make me feel a bit light headed."

"Okay..." Natsuki groaned, releasing her grip on him. "But there better be more later!"

"Oh, there will be." MC replied, closing the shower door and chuckling at the drawing of a heart Natsuki was making in the steam.

Taking her finger off the glass and beginning to finish up with her shower, Natsuki heard MC yell out something over the sound of the water. "Oh, I'm gonna leave you something to wear on my bed! Okay?!"

"Okay!" Natsuki answered back, running her fingers through her pink hair.

...

Stepping into MC's room after finally exiting the shower and drying off, Natsuki made her way to his bed to see what he had laid out for her to wear. "It had better not be another dumb shirt." She grumbled to herself.

Stopping at the side of the bed, Natsuki let out a quiet gasp as she looked over the beautiful pink nightgown resting on the newly placed yellow sheets.

Taking off the towel she had wrapped around herself and placing it on MC's nightstand, she picked up the nightgown MC had left for her.

It was a pastel pink, decorated with little red strawberries and tiny light blue bubbles. The neck of the nightgown had delicate white lace embroidered into the fabric. Rubbing the cloth in between her fingers, Natsuki marveled at just how soft it was.

Placing the garment over herself, Natsuki slipped the nightgown on and felt absolutely wonderful, doing a little twirl to admire her garment.

The feeling of the soft material against her naked skin made what little stress and tension remained in her muscles melt away. And it was so warm, yet the gown was so light, she felt like she was at peace.

Looking at the sleeves and the bottom of the gown, both of which had the same white lace that was around her neck, Natsuki could see that this piece of clothing was made to fit her perfectly.

"He... He got me a present..." Pulling the sleeves up her hands a little bit, Natsuki rubbed the soft fabric against her cheeks as a big smile graced her features and hot tears of joy fell from her eyes. "He got me a present!"


End file.
